


Different Worlds, One Journey

by madelinechavez_77



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a jerk, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Rating May Change, Road Trip, Rockstar AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinechavez_77/pseuds/madelinechavez_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher, an arrogant, self-absorbed singer, finds himself lost at a gas station far away from where he’s supposed to be. Now with only a week to get to his next concert in time, he finds himself hitching a ride from two complete strangers on a road trip. Will he learn the true values of being a human being or will he remain oblivious to his actions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Hearts and Road Trips

**Chapter 1**

**_Seattle_ **

“ _And that’s a wrap! Great job, Mr. Cipher!_ ”

Bill let out a long sigh of relief as he got out of his final pose. He unraveled his crossed legs from behind and sat on his bottom, his right hand gripping his tensed left one. He rolled out the muscles in his wrist, letting out another sigh as he heard the muscles pop. He then proceeded to get up, dusting off the back of his long black dress pants. He smoothed out his gold, glitter vest and straightened out the long white sleeves of his button up shirt. He gave the director a smile as he fixed his bow and black top hat.

He walked off the stage, where they had been shooting his music video for his new song. His manager, a tall thin woman, stood off to the left. Her mouth was moving and he hand was held up to her ear, signaling that she was probably talking with his boss about his next song release. He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with having her schedule another meeting. Honestly, if he didn’t enjoy his adoring fans or the money so much, he would’ve quit the business a _long_ time ago. Fixing his black gloves, Bill headed straight for the table with his favorite treats. Grabbing a water, he opened it and chugged it down.

He jumped and nearly choked on the refreshing liquid when he felt a timid hand tap his shoulder. He turned around quickly and swallowed down the water, holding back a cough. Behind him was the secretory for the director, she was a small stout woman. Her face round and almost babyish. Her green eyes stared at him from her large, _Prada_ glasses, with lenses that were thick enough to show that she was _really_ blind. Her fingers toyed nervously with one lock of her jet black hair, and her pale white face gave away her dark red blush. Bill raised an eyebrow, looking down at her with his golden flecked blue eyes.

“ _What_?” He snapped, setting down his water bottle, she gulped and quickly looked away, “Look, if you’ve come asking for an autograph forget it. My hand is way to cramp to even move!” He said with an annoyed tone of voice. The lady shook her head immediately, eyes widening.

“N-no! That’s n-not what I c-came for…” She mumbled, her voice soft and quiet. Bill’s eye twitched, “The d-director actually wanted to t-talk with you.” He nodded, starting to move past her.

“Where is he?” Bill asked, preparing himself for a long while of fake smiles and laughs.

“He’s at the snack table, where your manager is,” She replied. He nodded again and started off in that direction before he was stopped by her grabbing his arm, “W-wait!” She pleaded. He tensed, his eyes narrowing and he turned back to look at her.

“Yes?” He grouched. It was clear he was getting annoyed with her presence. The director’s manager paused her words for a brief moment before speaking, her eyes meeting his.

“I-I was wondering if you’d want to go out for lunch with me afterwards…” Her dark blush returned once more, and she gave a small nervous smile. Bill was taken aback by the invitation. This wasn’t the first time he had been asked out after a shoot, but the women who asked sure did make it a difficult time for him. He took a moment to asses her.

She was about a clear four inches shorter than him. Her jet black hair was tied back in a messy bun that had many loose strands sticking out. Her shoulders were slouched and her self-esteem seemed to lack greatly if not exist at all. She wore a dark navy blue dress with a black dress jacket. Her face, while it was cute, didn’t strike as ‘likable’ to Bill. There was just something off about her that he didn’t quite like and he couldn’t place it. Sure her teeth were slightly crooked, and hell one was even chipped a bit, but there was nothing to define her as ugly. Yet, she seemed to annoy him very much.

“No, I don’t think so.”

Her face fell, “P-pardon?” She whispered, her eyes becoming slightly misty. He cringed, ugh, crying.

“I said _no_ ,” He repeated, snatching his arm out of her grasp, “You know, as in, I’m _not_ going with _you_ because I don’t see you as datable for me,” he remarked, “I mean, that _is_ why you were asking me out for lunch right? Because you like me?” He gave a small laugh at that thought, what made her think she was good enough for him? He was _Bill Cipher_ world famous pop sensation. He didn’t have time to delve in the likes of someone as common as her. He smoothed out the fabric of his sleeve and ignored the torn look of despair on her face. He didn’t care, he said no and she was going to have accept it. He turned away from her and gave a small wave, “Sorry to have burst your dreams, but I don’t have any time to spend time with the likes of you _common folk_.”

She broke into a cry of grief, “Oh, you’re _horrible!_ ” She shouted loud enough for him to hear, “Just absolutely horrible! I hope someone teaches you a lesson!” And with that, she stormed past him angrily and towards the director. He scoffed at her words, nothing but a bunch of rubbish from a nobody.

As he walked to the director, he reflected on his reply. A part of him knew he should’ve been at _least_ considerate of her feelings, but yet a bigger part of him told him that _she_ shouldn’t have been such a crier. Honestly, the women he met in the business were such crybabies it made him sick. He approached the director with a fake happy smile, his hand reaching out to shake the man’s.

“Bill Cipher! A pleasure!” The director grinned, “It was great working with you! And I must say, the video came out as a major success! You ever thought about an acting career?” He asked him. Bill chuckled charmingly at his compliments and patted the man’s shoulder.

“Oh, Mr. Kells, you’re really too kind!” He mused, “It was _my_ pleasure working with you! Surely no one could’ve done a better job than you,” he said. The director beamed and laughed, slapping a hand on Bill’s back, making him stumble forward a bit and forcing a playful chuckle.

“Really, Mr. Cipher, that’s very nice of you to say,” he responded. His secretory, the one Bill had let down rather harshly, leaned forward next to Mr. Kells and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, Mr. Kells met Bill’s eyes and he smiled, “Well, I’m off to my next meeting. Great work, Mr. Cipher. Hope to see you again in the future,” He added before turning on his heel and following the heart broken women. Bill merely watched him leave and gave a small hum.

“Caren!” He called, almost immediately, his manager was beside him.

“Yes, Bill?” She replied, closing her flip phone.

“What’s next on the agenda?” He asked.

“You have the radio interview with Mike DE from _Party Pump_ ,” She said, “But that’s in Portland. You’re flight leaves in a few hours.” She said, opening her folder with their schedule for the day. Bill nodded.

“Let’s get going then.”

**\- - -**

_**Gravity Falls, Oregon** _

“Hurry up Dipper! We have to reach the hotel by nightfall!” Twenty year old Mabel Pines called out to her twin brother, Dipper. He always seemed to be the one making them run late, and he was a _boy_ for crying out loud! Even most girls didn’t take as long as he did. Mabel tapped her foot against the wooden floor planks impatiently, her mouth drawn in a firm frown.

“ _Alright!_ I just gotta make sure I have all my books!” He yelled from upstairs. His sister groaned loudly and pulled back the sleeve of her knitted pink sweater.

“Dipper! C’mon! We’re already running behind schedule!”

“Okay! I’m _coming!_ ” Came the annoyed reply.

“I don’t see your feet coming down the stairs!” Came the snarky reply. She heard something crash to the ground from above her and she smirked, knowing she had gotten to him. Then she heard a pair of feet come running down the wooden stairs of her Grunkle’s infamous shack.

“Y’know, you’re a real pain sometimes,” Dipper said, his arms full of books and papers. He sported a red and black flannel with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and faded blue jeans along with _All Star_ black converse. His dark brown locks were hidden beneath a faded blue and white hat with a pine tree on the front and there a pencil tucked behind his ear. Mabel scoffed and rolled her eyes at the many books her brother held.

“Geez, Dip, it’s a _road trip_ , not a _school_ trip,” She said. Dipper rolled his chocolate brown eyes at his sister and gave a haughty smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll meet you in the car,” He chuckled, walking past her. Mabel shook her head and rolled her eyes. Trust Dipper to be the one who brings books and papers to study while on the road.

“You better not get your nerdy disease near my stuff!” She joked, reaching for her bag on the nearby chair before following out, “Bye Grunkle Stan! Great Uncle Ford! See you in a month…probably!” She shouted into the house before running out to the red pick-up truck. Her brother was already in the driver’s seat, a large map covering most of his face. She opened the door and climbed in, careful not get her pink sweater caught on anything.

“Alright, so our first stop is at the Hotel down in Portland, right?” He asked, “That’s about…what, six seven hours away?” He asked her. She thought for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, that seems about right, but it’ll probably be eight and a half if we count bathroom and food breaks,” She said, “And then tomorrow we can go check out the Fair that’s supposed to be in town there before heading out to Seattle.”

Dipper folding the map and put it in the glove compartment before starting the car. Almost immediately, the radio came to life playing _Cipher’s_ most recent new hit single; _deCipher_. Dipper groaned at the sound of the mysterious, yet upbeat, fast pace jazzy tone of it. The laughter at the beginning always making him grimace. Mabel on the other hand squealed and raised the volume.

“What a perfect way to start our road trip!” She beamed, “Nothing says _fun_ and _adventure_ like good ol’ Cipher!” She chirped. Dipper switched the gears to ‘D’ and drove off onto the dirt road, his eyes looking at Mabel with disdain.

“I beg to differ…it seems more like a nightmare,” he joked, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from his twin.

“Oh, _please_ , don’t tell me you don’t think the guy’s a _complete_ hottie,” She teased. He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t. And if I ever saw him in person, I’d tell him that to his face,” Dipper declared earning a laugh from Mabel.

“ _Sure_ , Dipping Sauce, I’d love to see that happen!”

And with that, the two were off, the shack getting smaller and smaller behind them as they drove off into the world.


	2. Long Planes and Repetitive Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hates waiting for planes. Dipper hates hearing the same old song replaying and Mabel can't seem to get enough of it.

**Chapter 2**

**_Seattle Airline-2:45 p.m._ **

“ _Wow! You got picked? That’s so cool!_ ”

“ _You mean you’re not upset about this? Neither of you are?_ ”

“ _Of course not! This is your dream, isn’t it? Go out there and make us proud!_ ”

“ _Yeah! We totally believe in you! Consider us your first number one fans!_ ”

“ _Well…okay…I’ll go. For you guys. Wish me luck out there! Goodbye!_ ”

“ ** _Bye!_** ”

Bill stared impatiently out of the long glass window at the airport. He watched as one airplane began to take off, bitterly hoping for it to crash. His manager had managed to get make him miss his flight, so he was currently stuck here for an hour waiting for another flight to return. Honestly, if he had known it was going to take this long, he would’ve called for his private plane or something.

“Mr. Cipher; great news!” His manager squealed, flashing a bright toothy smile. Bill looked up from the window and towards her, his eyes narrowed at her from his dark shaded _Outlook_ sunglasses. He stuffed his phone away and sighed in irritation.

“What? It better be something worth my while.” He muttered. Caren let out a laugh before revealing his flight tickets. He blinked, his lips turning downwards into a frown. It was clear he wasn’t getting it, “What? Plane tickets? Thanks, Caren, but I already know we’ll have to wait for an _hour_ before we board,” He grouched. Caren rolled her eyes before bringing the tickets back to her.

“Bill, the tickets are for the current plane that’s here. I managed to hook you up with a private airline. We should be getting back on schedule now, thanks to my wonderfulness,” She smirked. Bill gaped before his face lit.

“Perfect! Now we can make a good impression! C’mon, Caren! Let’s get going! Don’t dawdle!” He said, grabbing for his luggage. Caren chuckled at his enthusiasm and nodded, grabbing her own things and guiding him to the plane. They arrived to a gate where a short, chubby man was waiting. Dressed in his suit, he looked at the two of them and flashed a smile.

“Ah, the plane’s all set to go!” He said in a gruff voice. Caren handed him both their tickets and allowed Bill on first. Bill boarded the plane with sweet relief. Plopping down into one of the seats, he dumped his bags on the ground, not really caring where they were put. He pulled out his phone and began typing away, notifying his adoring fans of his whereabouts through the media. Many replied back, some even saying the might’ve seen him at the airport, but he knew they wouldn’t have. Bill was very different from his stage persona.

While his normal appearance was one of a lanky, and skinny teenager, his guise of a character was more of an enigma. From the way his eyes, voice, and body captivated the audience with his mysterious and ominous aura to the way he was able to disappear without a moment’s notice, was the very reason he called himself _Cipher_. Well that, and because it was his real last name, though when in public, he used a different name: Bill _Klein_.

Caren entered the plane with a huff, sitting down next to Bill and panting slightly. Bill didn’t bother looking up from his phone, instead he remained looking at the glowing screen and speaking, “What’s up with you?” he asked, not even masking the arrogance in his voice. Though Caren was already used to it. She had known Bill since his young childhood life. She knew how cruel he could be, and even how nice and human like he could become-well, only to his family. He was nice to her too, mainly if there was something troubling happening. Brushing back some of her dark locks, Caren brought her hand up to Bill and smile. Bill glanced up for a small moment and grinned. In her hand, Caren was holding his favorite latte. He graciously took it from her and hummed at the delicious chocolatey taste to it.

“Thanks,” he mumbled with a genuine smile. Caren simply smiled back and nodded.

“So, about your meeting…” She began. Bill chuckled and got comfortable in his seat.

It was going to be a _long_ ride to Portland.

*** * ***

“ _AAAAGH!_ Dipper! Don’t touch that!”

Dipper laughed as his sister tried to swat his hand away from the radio dial. For about _two hours_ already they had been playing nothing but songs by the famous: _Cipher_. It was really grating on Dipper’s last nerve. True the man’s songs were catchy, but honestly, there were a certain limit to how many times he could listen to the pop star’s hit single; _De-Cipher_. His eyes switched from the rearview mirror, to the radio dial, then to his sister and back. He groaned as the station only played that damn song again.

“Seriously, Mabel! Can we at least listen to some other artist?” Dipper grouched, “I swear if I have to hear that damn laugh again, I’m going to stop this car and turn around,” He said. Although he knew it wasn’t going to happen. He’d just have to live through it. And he figured Mabel thought the same thing.

“Well, tough luck bro-bro,” Mabel said with a cackle, “It’s a Cipher marathon and we are going to listen to it!”

Dipper could groan again as the song played, “Mabel, do you even know the lyrics? All you do is try to say words, but you can’t even say them properly.”

“Okay, so I don’t know the words…but the songs are great.”

“ _Lemon eyes, you’re mine. Yellow eyes, all mine! I bet you wanna walk away, run away, look away, turn away…Honey you can’t hide; lemon eyes, all mine!_ ” Cipher’s voice rang in the background as the two continued to bicker about the radio music. Above them, an airplane soared, making them stop fighting to see if they could find it. Mabel cried out with glee as she was the first one to see it. It was a game they played and Mabel was always the best at it.

Mabel sighed at the song, humming along with it, “You know…supposedly he’d written that song for a past love,” She murmured, her expression turning into a soft, sympathizing one, “He’s never dated anyone since.” Dipper scoffed, an amused smirk on his face and one of doubt.

“Mabel, I’m pretty sure Cipher has dated other people. He just probably kept it away from the press. There’s no way someone can just not date someone…there comes a point where you have to move on.”

His sister frowned and rolled her eyes, “Whatever Dipper,” She said, shaking her head, “Besides, didn’t _you_ used to call someone that name?”

“What name?”

“ _Lemon Eyes_?” Mabel replied back, staring at her brother curiously. Dipper’s eyes became foggy and dazed, as though he was remembering something. Then he shook his head.

“No, not really,” He shrugged, his eyes losing their distant gaze, “So, why are all the stations playing, Mr. Cipher’s songs?” Dipper asked curiously once their laughter had died down. Mabel scrunched her nose and looked at Dipper with amusement.

“You call him that like he’s an old man,” She snickered before leaning back into her seat, “Oh, he has some major interview with Mike DE.”

“ _Mike DE_?!” Dipper gaped, “That famous radio speaker guy?” He looked at Mabel with surprise. They were slowly approaching an intersection, a sign on the road show the nearest pit stops.

“Yeah, that guy!” She gushed, “Oh, hey. Stop by that station, will ya? Mother nature is a calling!” She chirped. Dipper chuckled and nodded.

“As you wish, my delightful sister,” He mused, getting into the next lane to catch the exit, “But fair warning, it’s not for another few more hours…”

There was a loud groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapters are short! They will get longer! Thanks for commenting guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this was just a cool idea I got. Tell me what you think!


End file.
